Forum:Jäger Offspring
* If they start as something else, being Jägerized might change them physically but not genetically. If so, they would just produce plain old human children. ** There was a silly (admittedly non-canonical) sketch of "Jenka settles down with a noodlemaker from Baden-Baden." Jenka and their kids all had giant pointy teeth. But it's mad science, so who knows? *** Maybe the kids sharpened their teeth in order to be more like Mom? --(unknown) *** For refference. ** Well, it's hard to tell whether Ognian's children were the result of pre- or post-Jagerbrau consumption, so it is possible that the Jaegers retain the ability to produce offspring with humans. That might explain their undiminished interest in human vimmin. Vikingkingq ***That was actually the original point- that they keep that ability, and that the offspring do not have Jäger traits. Of course, if Oggie's kids came from before, it's still inconclusive. -Acacia 20:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * However, looking at it from the creator's (admittedly twisted) point of view it would make more sense for Jaggers to have Jager children,' but only with other Jagers.' If they could have part-jagger or Jagger kids with humans you would end up with an uncontrolled population explosion of Jaggers. If they can't have Jagger kids at all one decent war and you have to spend the next year or so brewing Jaggerbraw. **Jager are almost impossible to kill. The recent reduction in numbers appears to be due to the lack of a Heterodyne to fix the injured, not death (by injury or old age). I don't think they need to get created too frequently as I don't think they die frequently, not even when mad science is used upon them. Most are hundreds of years old, and I don't think any legends speak of Jager hordes bigger than there currently are, so there's probably been little attrition or addition, just a mostly static, unkillable population of fighting machines. So the creators' assertion that Jager only ever have human children is entirely tenable. Faultty **If the Jaeger population is supposed to be self-supporting, you'd think there would be more females among them. My guess is the old Heterodynes had big ol' bubbling vats of Jaegerbrau in the basement "just in case". Also, I suspect Jaegerdom can't be passed on, since it's an acquired trait: any kids of Jaegers, whether full or partial, would get the same genes they would've if they'd been conceived before their parent's transformation. Don't really have much evidence for that one, but it just seems right. Venndiagram 03:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ***Related to the above, the theory of jaeger genetics. The human offspring of a jaeger and a human would have a chance of inheriting the genetic traits of the jaeger parent that allowed him/her to withstand the jaegerbrau, regardless of whether the gametes of the jaeger parent were modified. Thus, it would be logical that the human offspring of a jaeger would have a higher than average chance of surviving the process. Ognian's descendant exhibits normal human phenotypes, or more specifically, Ognian's human phenotype, suggesting that Ognian's genotype was not watered down through the generation, which would mean that the jaegerbrau did not modify Ognian's gametes. Another logical conclusion from all this would be that many of the jaegermonsters would be from the same families, if resistance was governed on a genetic level. Given the large number of jaegermonsters we see, and the knowledge these are the remaining 1 or 2 out of 10 that undertook the process, it wouldn't be illogical if many of the people left behind in Mechanicsburg now have the necessary genetics to become jaegers, just as white moths die out in polluted cities where their phenotype is unsuitable, in favor of brown moths. ****So this means that making Jager would be easier now than hundreds of years ago, and Gil may well have conductive genetics to Jager potions. **On a related note, judging by the crush that Andre (and the rest of the Jaegers in Castle Wulfenbach) have on von Pinn, it is highly unlikely that a human woman could even SURVIVE Jaeger "romance." 03:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC)TalynDerre ***I dunno... if the Jägerdollz at Mamma Gkika's (who are really human) are any clue, then it's just a matter of personal taste. Uh... no pun intended. Jägers just happen to go for the rough stuff. :P --mnenyver 05:27, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ****Also, it may be that they like being on the recieving end, but aren't necessarily going to inflict it on those who can't withstand it. --Donovan Ravenhull 05:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC)